New Love Old Love
by Dimples73
Summary: Brock and Henry are dead a new man arrives in town with his son. Both a striking resemblance to Brock and Henry. Will Reba fall for him? Is he really Brock? Is his son Henry? Can she love him? - different take on a new love
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Season 7- 2006-2007

Brock and Barbra Jean left for little rock with Henry. When they got there Barbra Jean dropped a bomb shell on him . Brock was ready to go back to Reba. He and Barbra Jean were in the car after she had been drinking. They were in a car accident Barbra Jean took off leaving Brock with some noticeable scars and other disabilities .Henry was injured as well. She left him as well. Brock had no clue who he was or what happened. After he had woken up a nurse decided to give him an identity she told him he was Christopher Mackenzie. After Brock fully recovered he built a new life for himself as a Christopher Mackenzie . Taking on a whole new personality different from who he used to be. The nurse told Brock Henry was his son Joshua Mackenzie. He and Henry both lived their new lives.

Reba got over loosing Brock she moved on she never remarried she raises Jake and looks after her grandkids she still misses Brock. But doesn't let it show. Jake has taken up football he is a freshman on the varsity football team . Van is the assistant coach he his sort of the head they are looking for a replacement after the other had a heart attack.

Cheyenne is a happy stay at home mom.

It has been a full year since Brock's disappearance.

Christopher / Brock- 50

Joshua/ Henry-7

Reba Hart-48

Cheyenne= Van-26

Elizabeth -7

Daniel Brock-1

Kyra-19

Jake-14

1)

"Van what was the new coach's name he looked like my dad"

"I know only his hair is short and he isn't tanned. And the guy had behind the ear hearing aids He had a scar on his neck. Also he had a very noticeable scar along his cheek. Jake your father would try to cover it up" Van said pulling into the drive way.

Jake looked at Van after his father died Van had become mature he had become a bit bitter towards Brock. Jake still somehow wished that Chris was his dad.

"So how do you think I did?" Jake asked changing the subject

"Jake you were awesome your one out of Two freshman that made the varsity team"

Jake nodded and walked inside the house

"Hi how was football?" Reba asked

"Cool. We have a new coach and he looks like dad. Only he is blond going gray and has behind the ear hearing aids and he isn't fake tanned and he has some scars" Jake said

"His name is Christopher something" Van said

Reba nodded and said good bye to Van who went home

"Could it be dad no one knows what happened to him?"

"Jake your father is dead he and Henry died in that accident. I know we both want them back. We need to face reality. They are dead" Reba told him they had taken it hard when they heard Brock and Henry had been killed in a car accident

Jake nodded and headed into the kitchen for a snack

The next morning Reba went into work. She was finished work at five she was showing three homes in her neighbourhood a man knocked on her door he had on a pair of black track pants an orange Westchester High long sleeve and Jacket  
Beside him was a little boy.  
Reba looked up and gasped and looked at the man he did resemble Brock and he looked how Van and Jake described him. She noticed the scar on his neck and cheek right away. She noticed the little boy it was Henry.

"Brock! Henry!" Reba gasped

Chris looked behind him he shrugged his shoulders and spoke to the red head in front of him "Sorry I am late practice ran late, I had to get my son Josh form school so I didn't have time to change are you Reba Hart?" he asked shifting the subject.

"Yes and you are?"

"Chris Mackenzie. This is my son Josh" He said extending his hand Reba took it and shook it. She shook Josh's hand.

Reba was shocked in how much this stranger looked like her ex-husband was he?

"So what kind of housing did you have in mind?" Reba asked still a bit embarrassed she called this stranger Brock. He was so different form Brock he was quiet and almost shy like. She watched his movements she smiled to herself a few times.

"Whatever is available a two maybe three bedroom home with a nice kitchen. I'm not fussy. I do want Josh to have his own room. And close to Westchester Elementry. "

Reba nodded and got some of the papers for the houses Chris had wanted. and motioned for him to sit he sat down. Henry sat beside him.

"Is Jake Hart Your son?" he asked sitting on a chair and looking at a photo of him on Reba's desk.

Reba nodded "It has been hard on him his father moved away and he was killed in a car accident. With his younger brother. "

Chris nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Josh bit his lip. Both remained silent.

"Sorry to hear that. Your son is a good football player"

Reba nodded.

Chris looked over the house papers with Josh. He pointed to one and nodded.

"This house looks good" Chris told her quietly as he handed the paper back to her

Reba looked at it" this home is down the street from me"

Chris nodded

"Would you like to take a look at it"

Chris nodded "when you're ready"

Reba smiled she liked this guy he was a quiet, kind and gentle guy. His son was quiet and sweet like his father.

Reba drove them to their home.

Reba showed Chris the home it was the home Brock and Barbra Jean lived in. trying to sell it was hard.

Reba nodded as Chris went up the stairs he returned down the stairs

"Uh I don't like the house" Chris said

"This house is real bad" Josh responded.

Chris hushed him.

Reba smiled at them she spoke to Chris,"I have another one across the street from me"

"Okay" Chris replied

They got into Reba's car and she drove to the other house they walked in

" it is a Ventura style, Approx. 1882 square feet, it has 5 bedrooms 1 master and 4 additional bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, 2 car garage " Reba told him  
Chris nodded he took Josh's hand. They walked out to Reba's car.

"Dad I'm hungry"

"We will get dinner as soon as we look at the house"

Josh nodded in satisfaction with his father's answer.

Chris and Josh looked around the house he returned to Reba "this is perfect I will take it"  
"There are ball stickers in the bedroom I like it" Josh replied

Reba nodded "Okay you will need to sign some paper work and then we will go from there"

Chris nodded and quietly followed Reba out to her car. Josh got into the back seat quietly.

Reba looked at him through the mirror he was so much like Henry. Silent and well-behaved when he wasn't with BJ. Reba decided to push for info to see what Brock and Henry would do.

"So do you have a dental practice set up yet?"

"No I am not a dentist. I coach football"

"He's good at it. I'm going to play baseball right daddy?"

Chris nodded  
"Oh sorry I don't know why I thought you were a dentist"  
"That's okay." Chris told her quietly looking out the window.

Reba nodded maybe he wasn't Brock .she was still determined to find out. She would strike up a conversation. Chris was quiet and shy like. He would nod or use one or two words. Josh sat quietly playing with a toy car.

"Chris do you have friends here?"

"No uh I don't. Making friends doesn't come easy to me" He told her quietly rubbing his head it hurt.

"Well you have just made a friend" Reba told him

Chris smiled and nodded

They drove in silence the rest of the way back. Reba oddly enough felt like she knew this stranger and felt close to him. She felt safe around him. Was he really Brock? Did something happen to his brain? Didn't he care about the scars? Reba shook it off and continued to drive. She was going to find out about Chris Mackenzie. She knew his son as well she knew they were Brock and Henry Hart she would prove it and do everything to help Chris and Henry find out who they were.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

They arrived back at the realtor office. Reba noticed Chris was good with Josh. They looked like they had a good relationship. Maybe he would reveal something

Reba decided to speak to Josh, "Josh what happened to your mommy?"  
"She died. I hate her" Josh told her honestly

"My wife was very abusive towards me and my son. She is alive but dead to us. If that makes sense."

Reba nodded she still didn't know if he was Brock If Josh was Henry how could BJ have hurt them so much? Neither deserved it. Brock was a kind loving man yeah he did things that had made her mad but she would never hurt him physically or intentionally she knocked herself out of her thoughts.

She went over everything with him he gave her all of his information. She filled in everything and got his information hoping he would do something Brock would do. Several times he rubbed his head. He was a very quiet. He spoke only when spoken to and sometimes it was just a nod. He hadn't said much since they had arrived. Nor had Josh.

"Okay I will have an answer for you in a few days"

"Okay thank you" Chris told her shaking her hand and leaving with Josh.

A few weeks passed Jake became close to his new coach he really liked him. Reba liked him as well she was still convinced he was Brock. Jake wasn't so sure. Van didn't care he liked him. Chris kept having headaches. Josh would often go home with Jake after school he volunteered to take Josh home with him that way he wouldn't need to be in the after school program. Besides it was nice having a little brother again.

Chris was working on some plays and going over paper work but was rubbing his head. Josh was paying his Game boy advance quietly on the couch.

"Hi Chris, Hi Josh"

He looked up to see Reba "Hi Reba"

"Hi Reba." Josh said

Reba spoke to Chris,"The deal for the house went thorough "

"That was fast"

"It was two weeks. Do you have furniture and stuff?"

"Yeah" Chris said rubbing his head

"Reba I have a bed without a head board and back board." Josh told her

Reba nodded and looked at Chris "Chris are you alright?"

"Yeah I have a headache. I'm fine" Chris told her.

"How is Jake doing?"

"Well he struggles he is the smallest player on the team. He has earned the respect of his teammates. He is a real good kid he is a go getter and very positive. He encourages his teammates. They all like him" Chris told her

"Why isn't he suited up?" Reba asked

"He is taking a makeup test for English. Reba if his grades don't improve he might be off the team"

"Chris he loves to play football"

"I know and he is starting a new position in practice he was goofing off with Kevin Webster and kicked a 35 yard field goal. Reba the kid has talent" Chris told her

Reba smiled she had wanted Jake to be a kicker " he played soccer for a long time and switched to football"

Jake ran in "Hi Mom coach I got a C+ can I play?"

Chris nodded "go suit up"

Jake nodded and ran off

Chris was in the change room with the boys "well Jake if you want to be a kicker the position is yours" Chris told him

Jake looked at Van who shook his head at him

He looked down sadly "No" He said going to his locker

The boys nodded and went about changing Jake looked so sad.

"Jake we will work on you tacking" Van told him

Jake looked at Van and nodded sadly

Chris pulled Van out of the locker room.

"Van why did you do that to him?" Chris asked he was clearly angry with his assistant coach.

"You want him to be a kicker?" Van asked testing Chris to see if he truly was Brock.

"Van he is good you saw him he can kick a 35 yard field goal. That's talent" Chris told him

"He is not going to be a kicker" Van said shaking his head

"Van that is not your decision to make" Chris said going to his office a bit ticked at his assistant coach.  
Josh ran to him and hugged him. Chris hugged him back.

"Josh I have to go and sit my head aches" Chris told him

"are you okay?" Josh asked his dad

Chris nodded he put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his head as Josh rubbed his back. Neither saw Jake walk in.

"You okay?" Jake asked Chris.

"Yeah, What is up?"Chris said putting his arm around Josh.

"Coach I don't want to be a receiver but Van doesn't want me to be a kicker"

"It is your decision not Van's"

"He says my dad won't be proud and a kicker is nothing"

"Jake you can kick a 35 yard field goal that isn't nothing and I'm sure your dad is very proud of you" Chris told him smiling at him.

"My dad is dead." Jake told him sadly

Chris swallowed "Uh Sorry Jake. Hey if you ever want to talk you can talk to me"

"Okay thanks" Jake said leaving.

"Well Josh lets go move in" Chris said taking his hand and walking out.

Chris moved in is stuff he made his bed and Josh's he had a warm shower he dressed in a pair of blue boxers he put on a red Huston Texans t-shirt. He made Josh some dinner

"Josh could you play quietly tonight I have a migraine"

"Yeah will you be okay?"

Chris nodded. He got Josh's PJ's. He got into bed his head throbbed he took some migraine medication.

Josh climbed Up on his dad's bed with his Bible

"Do you want me to read you the story of Joseph?" Chris asked

"No I was gonna read to you"

The next morning he awoke he was feeling better. he turned to see Josh still asleep. He got up and walked to the kitchen to find no food remembering he hadn't been shopping he went back to his room a grey Texas long horns shirt and a pair of blue jeans and some sneakers he got his wallet he awoke Josh.

"Hey bubby we need groceries go and get dressed"  
"Do you still have a headache?" Josh asked jumping off the bed.

"No not as bad. Go get dressed." Josh ran to his room

He returned in a pair of orange basketball shorts and a blue superman t-shirt.

"Can you get orange juice" Josh asked.

Chris nodded he and Josh walked out of the door to see Reba and Jake

"My dad had a shirt like that" Jake replied

Chris smiled " lots of people have a shirt like this"

Jake looked at Josh he was his brother he looked up at Chris he was his father he just knew it.

Chris and Josh talked to Reba and Jake for a bit and went to go shopping. He picked up some things and went home.

Monday morning came quickly he told Josh he was going to go and see a doctor about his headaches.

He went and waited for some news. He looked at his watch he had to go and pick up Josh.

He never liked to be late.

"Mr. Mackenzie?"

Chris stood. "Hi by the look on your face it isn't good is it?"

"No you have a brain tumour"

"I what no way I have a seven year old son. How do you expect me to care for him? I can't have a brain tumour I'm healthy this can't be happening. I just got a new job. I have to provide for my son."

"Do you have any one to look after your son?"

Chris sighed he replied "Yeah"

"We can schedule you for surgery on Friday"

Chris nodded "yeah, uh thanks I will see you on Friday."

Chris walked out of the hospital that wasn't the news he wanted to hear.

He had to tell Josh. he drove to the school he picked up Josh.

He got out of the car and went to wait for Josh. he ran his hand through his hair.

Josh saw him and ran to him.

"Did your appointment go okay?"

"Yeah but I have something I have to tell you"

"Do you still have a head ache?"

"No"

"Are you okay?"

"As for now yeah" Chris told him.

Chris drove home.

"Josh wash up I have to tell you something."

Josh went into the Kitchen to wash up. He returned

"Daddy was it okay?"

"No. Josh I they said I have a brain tumor. I need an operation to remove it"

"No daddy. No you can't leave me."

"Joshua I'm not I will be okay. They caught it early .Don't cry buddy. Listen I need you to calm down. I want you to say with Reba for a bit."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No lets keep this to ourselves. Joshua I need you to be strong like you were before we came back to Huston"

"Okay"

Chris hugged Josh and held onto him.

"We will get through buddy we did before we can again."

Josh nodded"you went on a trip and didn't want to take me out of school."

"No I don't want you to lie. Uh just say I had to do something important. It is important that I get this stupid tumor out of my brain."

"What if they start askin me stuff?"

"Remember what we talked about?"

Josh nodded "Forever and always we are silent"

Chris nodded and hugged Josh "I love you buddy. I really do"

"I love you to daddy"

Josh hugged his dad and ran up the steps he turned back to see his dad dialing the phone.

"Please God don't let him die. I need my daddy. I love him God. Have him be well. I love him so much. Please kill the brain tumor" Josh prayed as he ran up the steps.

"Hi, Reba it is Chris"…."Yeah I'm good uh I have to get somethings done could you look after Josh?"…"Great I will drop him off at School on Friday then you could pick him up"…."Yeah I will be gone for um maybe a week or two I will call and let you know if I will be longer I need to get some things in order thanks Reba." Chris said hanging up the phone. He prayed this would all work out. He couldn't let anything slip. He had to be strong.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Friday morning came Chris hadn't slept a wink he was terrified.

Josh walked in as Chris had finished bathing. He had just put on a pair of pants he found a razor to cut his hair. He was about to shave it when he heard Josh say," Dad I'm scared for you" he told him as he hugged him.

"Josh I'm scared too but I can't live with this. I could live with …"Chris stopped and looked at his son who was nodding

"I know daddy we can live with our decision. And I won't tell them anything until we are ready."

Chris nodded and hugged him.

"Josh save my head" Chris told him.

Josh smiled and shaved his dad's head.

"Dad is it deep in your brain?" Josh asked placing the razor on his dad's sink

"Yeah it is listen I need you to be brave. I will be fine. The doctor told me if all goes well I can be home within four to seven days"

"Okay" Josh said sitting on the side of the sink as he watched his dad put saving cream on his newly shaven head

"Dad I saved your head with this why are you saving it again? "Josh asked holding the razor.

"I don't want any hair" Chris told him as he shaved. He was finally done

"Well how do I look?" Chris asked washing the rest off

Josh looked at him "You look strange without hair. But I like it" Josh told him

"Yeah not bad. Go get ready for breakfast" Chris said rubbing his head. He looked at himself in the mirror he sighed he leaned up his hair. And threw it away. He went in search for a ball cap. He found an orange Texas Long horns one he put it on and went down the steps. He made Josh breakfast and his lunch for school.

"God Please help me get through this. Josh needs me. I will be truthful soon. God please guide the surgeon's hands no slip ups or mistakes. I pray they all of the tumour"

Josh looked at his father. He could see the fear in his eyes he could hear it in his voice. He hugged his dad. "You will be okay"

Chris nodded he knew he would be

"Okay ready to go?"

Josh nodded.

Chris drove Josh to school. As Chris drove away Josh prayed his dad would be safe.

Chris checked himself in he was terrified. He was waiting in a room he had already changed into a hospital gown.

A doctor came in and talked to Chris and told him what to expect. "You will be monitored closely in the ICU. As you recuperate, you will likely experience a dull headache, but pain medication will be administered. The incisions in your head will be covered with dressings. The Sutures will be removed in about a week. You will be given intravenous fluids for the first few days."

Chris nodded he wanted this tumour out of his head

"Did you get child care for your son?"

"Yeah a friend is watching him. He is in safe hands"

"Good let's get you prepped"

She said as she inserted an IV and prepped Chris.

Chris awoke six hours later with a splitting headache he kept his eyes closed he moaned. Had he had surgery? Was Josh safe how long had he been asleep? Was he alive?

Doctor Oliver walked in "Christopher?"

"Did I have surgery?" Chris asked

"Yes you did and you're doing very well"

Chris opened his eyes. He felt the same as when he awoke from the accident.

He looked at the doctor. He blinked his eyes thankful he was doing well.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine I have a headache"

"That's common." He said smiling at him "brain surgery wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No but my head hurts" Chris said

"That is common now your next twenty-four hours will be spent in the intensive care unit we will need to do a postoperative CT scan will also be performed also nurses will stand by you, repeating the neurologic examination every hour or so, while administering the usual post-operative medications. These usually include pain medications but not too much, because they all want to see you bright and alert, steroids, antibiotics and anticonvulsants. " he told him.

Chris nodded and closed his eyes

Chris was sitting up in a chair in his room he was feeling pretty good. If all the tests went well he would be going home. Seven days after brain surgery. He was looking forward to going back to work. He had a hickman line placed in his chest. He was feeling good. He was waiting to have the stitches removed. He had called Josh every day. Updating him on his condition. He had called him a few moments ago telling him he would be home today. Josh was so excited it was Saturday that meant spending time with his father.

A nurse removed the stitches. Chris talked to the nurse about getting chemotherapy at home. He discussed it with his doctor. And told him he didn't see a problem.

Chris put on a ball cap. He put on his clothes and went home.

He called Reba and told her she could send Josh over. He waited by the door. Reba came with Josh.

"Did you get things in order?" She asked

"Yeah I did." Chris responded

Josh hugged Chris. Chris hugged him back.

Reba and Chris talked for a bit. She left .Chris and Josh went into the house.

"She was okay she never asked questions, I avoided them. Daddy was it that bad?"

"No" Chris said taking off his hat

Josh looked at the scar." Did it hurt?"

"Yeah I had a terrible headache. But I feel better, I have to go back to the hospital and get set up for chemo to have at home."

Josh nodded "Do I have to be at Reba's?"

"No I think I could get it done in one day if not I will come up with something"

"What about Eugene?"

Chris looked at Josh. he spoke to him, "Josh I don't worry it will be okay"

Chris went to work the next day he was feeling nervous about chemo. He wasn't sure what to do with Josh.

He couldn't go back to Eugene or any of his dental buddies.

"Hi Chris how did getting your fairs in order go?"

Chris turned "Hi Van not good. I need you to take over next week and then I should be good"

Van nodded. " Oh My daughter Lizzy was wondering if Josh could come over and play on Friday night. She wanted him to sleep over but stay in Danny's room"

Chris smiled" I'll talk to Josh"

Van looked at him he looked asome more

"You shaved your head?"

Chris nodded and got to work on some paper work.

For the first few weeks he was able to hide it from every one he was feeling really good. The medications were working. He was tired but fine Josh was doing fine.

Jake came home "Van Stinks"

"Why?" Reba asked

"Well Coach wasn't at work. And Van yells at me in front of the guys. Mom I like being a kicker I am good at it Coach tells me and so do my teammates. Van has become biter towards dad. "

"Jake I am proud of you. You are a good kicker"

"Van thinks and acts like he is my father. He is not dad."Jake said.

Reba nodded she liked him to" Does anyone know what is wrong with Chris?"

"Mom his truck hasn't moved since Friday it is Monday "

Reba looked out the window Jake was right. She had seen Chris come home with josh a few days ago with groceries.

"Could we go and check on him?" Jake asked with concern

"Yeah" Reba said

"Mom he is a nice guy"

Reba nodded and both walked across the street to Chris's Reba knocked a few times no answer she got out his key and opened the door.

Josh and Chris were out back in the pool. Chris was finished chemo for a week. He had a port a Cath now

Reba and Jake walked out Reba noticed the scar on Chris's abdomen he was Brock. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She smiled it would be a matter of time Before Brock Enroll Heart would be found out how would she go about doing it? One would only know.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Chris was sleeping soundly in bed while Josh played Wii .

Josh let Reba in.

"Chris?" Reba called as she turned to see Josh happily playing his game. This wasn't like Brock. Why wasn't he watching Henry?

Reba walked into Chris's bed room. He was snoring her mother's intuition was right Chris was drunk.

She nudged him.

Chris jumped and screamed Reba noticed the scar on the side of his head

Chris looked at her he replied, "Reba what are you doing here?"

"You came home drunk on Sunday and now you sleep it off"

Josh ran in and sat on his dad's bed" Tell her the truth daddy"

"Reba I am not drunk I had a brain tumour. I'm getting chemo"

"Oh Chris I am so sorry"

" I was sick last night. I am sorry you thought I was drunk. Do I look like the person to drink? I have Josh to care for. I'm not doing a good job right now."

Josh patted his dads arm

"Chris I am so sorry I accused you of being drunk. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

Chris nodded " I gave you cause to . I didn't tell anyone and it looked suspicious"

Reba and Chris both nodded

"Why didn't you?"

Chris shrugged and hoped Reba would change the subject

"Have you ever lived in Huston?" Reba asked

"I don't know." Chris told Reba

Josh hoped she wouldn't ask any more.

Reba nodded. "Chris you need someone to help you."

"No I will be okay. I don't want to impose on anyone."

"I can take care of him." Josh replied

"Chris you don't have a choice I am going to help you. Josh your too young. You and your dad need help."

Chris nodded "Thanks Reba you're a good friend."

Reba nodded she was now determined to get Chris to say he was Brock she had to find a way

Chris was at the hospital getting chemo it was his last session. He was able to work on his good days. He was very quiet he didn't want to blow his cover he wasn't ready to yet.

Chris was waiting for Reba to come with a change of clothes.

"Ready to go home?" Reba asked handing Chris some clothes

"Yeah how is Josh has he been good for you?"

"Yes he is a perfect little angel"

"Thanks for getting some stuff" Chris said walking into the washroom he changed and joined Reba she drove him home. Chris invited her to stay for a bit.

She agreed and sat down to talk. Chris still didn't give any indication he was Brock. Reba was determined to find her husband in Chris she knew Chris was Brock and was going to try everything to find out. The scar on his abdomen proved it and the scar on his stomach did.

"Chris how did you get the scar on your stomach?"

"I don't know. " Chris told her

"Do you want to know?"

"I don't feel good" Chris said running to the washroom he vomited several times. He got into bed and fell asleep.

Reba looked at Chris he had to have lost his memory but how? She had to find out. Did Henry loose his too? What happened to Barbra Jean?

Reba started to investigate. What she uncovered was a shock. Chris who was Brock. Had been in a car accident he had a brain injury. He had lost most of his memory. Henry had too he and Brock started a new life together. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pry anymore she still had to find out more.

Reba was at home she decided to call Liz and demand answers.

"Liz tell me please" Reba asked over the phone

"Brock woke up from the accident he didn't know who he was I told him he was Christopher Wilson Mackenzie. I left."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Reba snapped

"That was his given name I changed it to Brock Enroll. I liked Rock and Roll and I thought it was a cool name"

"He got teased and tormented for the name" Reba snapped

"I know I told him to buck up. Why are you calling?"

"Brock has shown up in Huston with the name Christopher Mackenzie"

"There's is more BJ told him four days prior to the accident BJ dropped a bomb shell telling Brock Henry was not his. And she had long divorced him. She had moved onto another man leaving Brock Heart broken. I told Brock about his adoption, Leaving him even more heart broken. Reba I only told him because I didn't want him to hurt anymore. In time I hope he forgives me."

Reba nodded her heart sank for Brock. She knew the heart break he had had and the loss. Reba said good bye to Liz and went to check on Chris she was going to call him Chris and let him go by that name. She would even become Reba Mackenzie. As for Henry she liked the name Joshua better anyway.

Reba walked into Chris's room to hear him being sick. She went to him and rubbed his back. Josh was already rubbing his father's back.

"Joshy go have some lunch ask Jake to make you something"

Josh hugged his father and ran out.

Chris turned around and smiled at her. Reba melted he still had that smile

Reba helped Chris up and got him into bed she knew how to get him to say he was Brock. He was going to and it would be soon.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to peple who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Chris walked into work they all knew he had a brain tumour. They helped him in every way they could, shopping, doing paperwork . Looking after Josh taking him to school or picking him up. also just being there to talk to.

"Chris are you ready?" Reba asked she was picking him up for an MRI.

"Yeah I need to finish up" Chris told her.

Craig looked at him "Chris I got it go and get chemo"

"Actually I have an MRI"

"Well I hope it is good news" Van said

Chris nodded he had been feeling good he had two days off of chemo. He had been staying with Reba. Josh was too. He was getting attached to her. Chris was too. Chris had the MRI and he needed more chemo Reba took him to the ward to get chemo he got comfy. In the in-patient ward.

Soon six days passed Reba helped Chris to the car he was feeling sick he kept his head down it helped. He hadn't seen Josh for a bit he missed his son but didn't want Josh to see him so sick.

"Thanks Reba"

Reba nodded she arrived home Chris flopped down on the couch he saw a picture album on the table he swallowed hard it looked so familiar

" I was just looking at some photo albums could I show you a picture?"

Chris nodded

"Does this not look familiar?" Reba asked him

" I feel sick" Chris said running to the bathroom

Josh ran in after playing outside.

Chris was laying on the couch.

"Hi daddy how do you feel?" Josh asked

"Better. Josh listen whatever happens to me I want you to know I love you. You're my son. You're a good kid. You will be safe with Reba."

Josh had tears streaming down his face," Daddy please don't leave me. Daddy please get better."

Chris pulled Josh into a hug he held onto his young son. He didn't want to leave him alone he prayed to God to help him live.

Chris was at work going over plays he had been dating Reba for three months. He was getting worse but kept going with Chemo and radiation he lived his life.

There was a knock on the door "Come in," he told the person. The door opened and the person walked in.

Chris looked up he saw Jake

"Hey Jake,"

"Hi get my spaghetti dinner"

Chris nodded " I know I am very proud of you Jake"

"How do you feel?"

"Lousy I think I need to have the tumour removed again"

"You think it returned?"

Chris nodded.

"Do you want me to call my mom to come and get you?"

"No Van can drive me home. Your mom went to pick up Josh."

Jake nodded and watched as Chris stood.

Chris stood and passed out.

"Chris? "Jake said shaking him

No reply came from Chris he laid in the same position he had collapsed in

"Chris wake up" Jake said tapping Chris's cheek

Jake started yelling for help.

Van ran in and called 911.

He also tried to get Chris to awake he got no response.

Paramedics came and stabilized him and Chris was rushed to the hospital.

Chris opened his eyes and looked around he knew he was in the hospital but what had truly happened? Why did his head hurt so bad?

"Hi Chris?" A doctor told him

"Hi did I get surgery?" Chris asked a bit confused. Why did his head hurt so bad.

"No you are fine you're over doing things." The doctor told him.

Chris nodded

"I have all the dinners and stuff I have to oversee. I can't sit around and do nothing" Chris told him

"Van is now in charge and yes you are going to sit around and do nothing" Reba told him

Chris jumped he saw Reba sitting there when did she arrive?

"Reba that isn't fair I have to do this" Chris told her.

"No Chris you have to get better." Reba told him

Chris looked at Reba and smiled his charming smile

"Okay will you marry me? "

Reba smiled "I will marry you and this won't change you are still going to get rest"

Chris nodded

"Where is Josh?"

"Outside with Jake. That boy loves you he was in tears.

Chris nodded this was all too much for his son to take on this was too much for him to take on was it time for the truth? How would everyone handle the truth?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to peple who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Chris decided to keep quiet. Reba insisted he come and Josh come home with her he was reluctant. But agreed.

Reba helped Chris into bed after she walked him upstairs. "Christopher rest" Reba told

He nodded and closed his eyes. Reba knew he was Brock and decided to do some more research and Liz was the key once again.

She waited until Chris was sound asleep and went out to the garage.

Josh watched Reba leave he ran upstairs to see his dad.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah come in buddy"

"You can't keep a secret any more it is hard on your health."

"Henry" Chris said smacking his forehead.

"Daddy see I knew it I knew you would do that" Josh said as tears came down his face.

Chris held his arms out for Josh to hug him.

Josh ran to his father's arms then sat beside him on the bed.

"Joshy listen we will tell them. Just not now. Knowing Reba she already knows the truth. Josh you have to trust me. I won't slip in front of any one. Josh I don't want to go back to anything. This was a new old start for us. I really knew Reba lived here I was hoping to meet her again, Josh it wasn't hard. I was hoping she wouldn't recognize me. But she did. I wasn't planning on being in this position it threw me and you threw a loop."

"I know. But I like my new name she named me that. I hate her. She hurt you. I'm glad you love me and I don't have to be in foster care. I heard the nurse talking she said I had been in a coma and that you were just waking up I didn't want to go away from you. So I lied and said I didn't know who I was but I remember being in a car with my daddy then it went blank. You said we would be okay and to trust you. You said you were my daddy no matter what. When I lied you became my daddy for real."

Chris nodded

"I know Josh. I knew it all I wanted a fresh start. I didn't want to start fresh without you either. I told you we would be okay and we are you have me and Reba. She is our key to how things should have been. I wished I had you with her. BJ didn't deserve you or Holden. Josh I knew she beat you. I knew she hit you. I was scared to tell authorities if I had she may have left with you. Joshua your my son and I love you so much."

"Daddy I'm glad we got to start over I like my name Joshua Christopher Mackenzie. And Holden will like his Matthew Wilson Mackenzie"

"I like mine Christopher Wilson Rich Mackenzie. Josh just wait it out things will explode."

Josh nodded he got comfy in his dads arms both fell asleep.

Back in the garage Reba called Liz and demanded hung up on Reba which made her mad. She called Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean told Reba she was sorry and told her what Liz had told her about Henry. Reba asked why she had done what she did. BJ told her she regretted it every day. She told Reba she hit him and told him that Brock wasn't his daddy. Reba ended up hanging up on BJ.

She went back into the kitchen to find Chris in the kitchen with Josh

"You should be resting" she told him as she rubbed his head

Chris smiled" I did."

"Chris what kind of wedding do you want?" Reba asked

Chris shrugged and sat down.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Chris nodded. "Reba I am glad to marry you"

Reba smiled "I am too"

"I'm glad to have a mommy

"I'm going to go and lay down" Chris responded he wasn't feeling as well as he wanted too.

Reba sighed she wasn't sure if she wanted the old Brock back she liked this one. She liked this Henry too he was sweeter. Now that she knew what BJ did to him she was determined to love him and care for him like she did with all of her and Brock's kids. She liked him as Chris. She liked him without the tan. She didn't miss his all about me attitude or his vainness. She looked at Chris. And sighed. She decided she wouldn't tell him. He had a lot to deal with right now. And knowing his past could wait.

Reba went to the back door as someone knocked.

She opened it and gasped….

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

"Hi Reba" a little voice replied Reba looked at Henry's twin brother Holden.

"He said he knew you and that his mommy didn't want him. I was going to leave him in the car but he ran up." The social worker told Reba

Reba nodded Barbra Jean got rid of Holden in case he was an evil twin. She gave him away when he was born. He had been born after Reba and the kids left.

"Henry saw him every day of his life his dad had made sure." The social worker told Reba

Reba nodded she had even seen him.

Josh swallowed the truth would be out soon. How would his dad react?

Reba nodded she looked at Josh his face told her what he was thinking .

The social worker went on about Brock not being a father to either boys but trying to get custody before the accident. Josh wanted to kick the social worker in the leg. He was so upset. Holden had been in the car with him and his dad he had the new name Matthew Wilson Mackenzie. They were all going to start over, they were all going to act like they never remembered a thing but then it happened at first He hadn't remembered anything. He had remembered his twin.

Reba led him into the house after she talked to the social worker.

"Okay Henry, Holden spill the beans."

"No first I'm not Holden she gave us the names I'm Matthew Wilson Mackenzie and I was in a ditch the car rolled. I was found by a nice man. He told me I was okay I lived with him but wanted daddy and Josh.

Josh on the other hand was crying he hugged Reba and told her everything?

Reba told both boys to play along with everything and she would have the truth come about. She told the boys their father would never know they had told.

"Will you call us Matt and Josh?" Matt asked

"Yes." Reba told him

She also told Matt about his father's condition.

Jake walked in he looked at both boys he now knew the truth.

Reba filled him in on what Josh had told her. Jake hugged Holden or now Matt

Chris walked in and looked Matt he smiled and got down on his knees Matt ran into his dads open arms. Chris started crying he had both his boys.

Chris nodded and hugged both boys.

" oh Jake meet my other son Matt" Chris said

Jake extended his hand ,"Hi Matt nice to meet you. "

Matt nodded and returned the gesture.

Chris walked in and looked Matt he smiled and got down on his knees Matt ran into his dads open arms. Chris started crying he had both his boys.

Matt spoke," Daddy mommy sent me here she said I would be okay. I went into a ditch a nice man saved me."

Chris nodded.

"So who wants to go out for Ice cream?" Chris asked.

The boys nodded.

"Hey Red are you driving?"

Reba froze he called her red that was his pet name for her. She decided not to act surprized.

"Yeah give me the keys." She replied grabbing her purse. They went out for ice-cream. No one let on they knew.

Kyra and Cheyenne found out but they weren't going to tell they all wondered about Holden when Brock and Henry showed up.

The wedding soon approached

Chris paced back and forth in the foyer of Reba's home

"Chris calm down" Van told him fixing his tie as he looked at Chris's it was loosened and wasn't tied he shook his head at Chris he knew he knew how to tie his tie there was no excuse. He watched as Chris straightened his tie he replied "Your right I should but can't" Chris said pacing he was so nervous he hadn't been this nervous before.

Craig stopped him and put his hands on his shoulders "Chris calm down"

He nodded and calmed a bit he was so nervous he felt like he was going to pass out. He prayed to god to get him through the ceremony. He hadn't been this nervous before. Things were coming back to him. He wasn't sure how to tell his family.

Jake ran out to get Chris some food he returned a few moments later

"Chris I made you a sandwich eat it" Jake said smiling it was fun telling his father what to do and right now his father had to listen to him. He wondered how things would come together. He looked over at his little brothers he smiled at them. They had their ties around their heads and were playing slap wars.

"I can't I am too nervous" Chris told her

"You better or you will pass out in the middle of the service" Kyra said. He was their father. The twins proved it.

Kyra smiled at her twin brothers. They were sitting in the steps playing with their ties she walked over and put their ties around their necks she tied them. She led them to the chairs and sat them down.

JV walked in he liked the new Brock .They all knew but knew how bad he had been hurt besides they never liked Barbra Jean any way. Chris nodded and ate the sandwich

JV walked in he liked Chris. He liked the new Brock.

"You better treat my little girl right"

Chris nodded "yes sir I will she is wonderful. I love her."

"That a boy" JV said clapping him on the back again.

Chris smiled

The wedding began the preacher turned to Chris and Reba

"I understand you two wrote your own Vows?"

They both nodded

Reba took a deep breath through her tears she said "Chris, Today as I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I know we will make each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I will be there for better and for worse and in sickness and in health. "

Chris "Reba, you have filled my world with meaning. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. I will care for you, honour and protect you. I lay down my life for you, my friend and my love. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth for as long as I shall live. You are my best friend I love you Reba"

Reba Had tears in her eyes and mouthed "I love you."

" If they're anyone who believes this couple should not be together, speak now or forever hold you peace. " He said casually. A hushed silence fell over the audience as they waited to see if anyone was brave enough to speak out against the two who were meant to be together.

A few minutes passed by with no reply. The preacher continued he married them.

The preacher smiled at the couple and then proclaimed " I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Mackenzie . You may now kiss your bride. Chris smiled at his new life long partner and kissed her slowly and passionately. The guests applauded happily.

Chris took Reba to Pairs .They had a good time. Chris still had some trust issues with her and they soon would be tested again.

Reba and Chris had been home for a month. Chris walked up the steps to his bedroom he shared with Reba. They had his bed form his home. And Van and Cheyenne had Reba's old bed.

"We need to talk" Reba said holding up papers

Chris swallowed busted he thought to himself.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

"Okay Brock talk to me about your web of lies."

Chris swallowed. He decided to play dumb.

"Who is Brock?" Chris asked

"You are you Moron! And don't play dumb with me. "

"Okay I know that in some ways but I don't remember the old me. There is a lot I don't know. And there is a lot I do know."

"When were you going to tell me you were Brock?"

"Never. I didn't like who I was. "

"Come on Brock!"

"Stop calling me that" Chris said getting angry

"Brock you lied" Reba replied

"No I never knew until I saw the pictures. And my name is Christopher not Brock"

"Your name is Brock Enroll Hart"

"No that's the name Liz and John D gave me not my real parents. Reba I'm sorry I lied"

"What happened to Brock Enroll Hart?"

Chris looked to the ground "He died. That man died. I'm sorry Reba I hurt you twice. I didn't want to hurt you again I was hoping to start over. Reba I never knew you at first. When Matt went missing I was so upset. I knew that coming back here with the boys was risking it but I wanted things to be how they should have me having the boys with you."

"Brock why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Reba I didn't know until I met Jake and Van then came – what does it matter? You want Brock back. I'm sorry I am not him" Brock said walking out of their room.

Reba followed him

"Chris stop"

"Why did you get rid of our bed?"

"Too many good memories in that bed. I didn't want to have the bed and not you"

"Reba I don't remember anything before. I don't remember being with BJ I just knew I had twin sons. I thought I had them with you. Then BJ tells me they weren't mine. I was hurt. I hurt you because of her lies. I am sorry . Then my mom called and told me I was adopted. In one day my life fell apart."

"Why didn't you come back to me? You knew I always loved you right?" Reba questioned

Chris nodded "yeah I was then I was in an accident and I woke up. I never knew who I was or anything. A women came in I think it was Liz she told me I was Christopher Mackenzie she left. Reba I was alone, confused and yeah I was scared. I had nothing I had to start fresh. I was going to do that with the boys then we were in a second accident and I really forgot."

"How long were you going to be Chris?"

"Forever I didn't know who you were when I first met you. I never recognized you. I didn't know any of the life I had I saw it through pictures you showed me. And that wasn't a good time I had a reaction to chemo not the pictures."

"Chris we all knew. Your mannerisms, characteristics and other things never changed."

Chris looked to the ground "Jake called me dad several times. I didn't say anything to him. I smiled at him."

Josh, Matt ,Jake and Kyra walked into the room.

"Dad?" Jake responded

Chris held out his arms Jake ran to him and hugged him as did the twins.

"I'll get my stuff and move back to the condo" Chris replied

"No this is your home" Kyra replied looking at her mother.

"Brock this is your home"

"Stop calling me Brock that is the name she gave me. Christopher Wilson Mackenzie was my birth name. Reba maybe if I had been raised by my real parents I wouldn't have been who I was. Maybe I would have been who I am now."

"Okay" Reba replied

"Dad can I change my name to Jacob Wilson Mackenzie?"

Chris nodded.

Reba sighed and went back to their room.

Chris followed her. She was sitting on the bed sobbing.

"Reba I'm sorry I never wanted you to cry"

"Brock I love you"

"Reba please don't call me Brock"

"Christopher Brock I could call you CB?"

"No I want to remain as Chris"

" Is Brock totally gone?"

"Reba I don't know who I was at as Brock. The pictures I saw with a fake tan. I looked weird. I don't want to be that guy again."

Reba nodded and smiled as Chris sat beside her and whipped away her tears . The old brock would have done that. She had to stop he was Brock he was just with a different name.

"Reba I am Chris not Brock"

"I don't understand this"

Chris sat beside her " Reba we get to start all over again. I am sorry all of this happened"

" I am sorry I never told you who you were sooner. It would have solved a lot of stuff"

"Reba I think I will stay as Chris"

"That's your choice"

Chris nodded

"Does your head hurt?"

Chris nodded and spoke "I hope this tumour goes away soon"

"So do I "Reba told him

Chris nodded

Reba and Chris got the kids to bed. Both got into bed themselves.

'Reba my head hurts" Chris told her as he closed his eyes

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

Reba rushed Chris to the hospital.

Chris laid in bed holding his throbbing head.

Reba rubbed his arm as doctors pumped his body full of medications.

A doctor walked in she spoke to Chris ,"Chris?"

Reba looked up at the doctor as Chris groaned in pain.

"We need to rush Chris into surgery" the doctor explained

"Why?"Reba asked

"The tumour has grown we need to operate and remove it. "

Reba nodded and kissed Chris.

Reba paced the halls as Chris was in surgery "God please keep the surgeons hands steady" Reba prayed as she paced

The kids had come to the hospital with Kyra and Cheyenne

"Mom dad will be fine" Kyra reassured she wasn't so sure herself

"Mom dad will get through this" Cheyenne said trying to be strong her father needed them to be.

"Chris is strong" Van said knowing he had His old will and a new will or however that worked.

Reba nodded she continued to walk the halls. Worried about the man she loved since she was seventeen. The man that had promised to be with her forever. Now she had a second chance with the man she always loved and never stopped loving. She wanted this tumour to be gone. She wanted her husband back she wanted to call him Brock. But she would respect his wishes and call him Chris.

After ten hours Chris was out of surgery.

"How is Chris?" Reba asked looking up at the doctor. Now wasn't the time to talk to him. She was still mad at him. He flat out lied or had he what he said had made some sense. She knew he was struggling with the tumour. She had even talked to him about his love life with BJ. She sighed.

"He is doing well his surgery went well we were able to remove 85 percent of the tumour. Chris will be monitored closely in the ICU. As he recuperates, he will likely experience a dull headache, but pain medication will be administered. The incisions in his head is covered with dressings. The Sutures will be removed in about a week. Chris will be given intravenous fluids for the first few days."

"Can I see him?" Reba asked

"In about an hour he is getting some tests and Exams done" the doctor told her

An hour later Reba walked into the room where Chris was he was sleeping soundly. She picked up his hand and held it and rubbed it as she held his hand in hers

Chris opened his eyes "Reba did they remove it?"

"Yes Chris it is gone"

"I'm gonna sleep" Chris told her closing his eyes.

Chris was testing in his bed he was feeling pretty good. If all the tests went well he would be going home. five days after brain surgery.

"Hi dad"

Chris turned to see Kyra

"How do you feel?"

"I feel good" Chris told her

"When do you get the stitches out?" Kyra asked giving her dad some clothes

" Friday and then I on Monday I start radiation and chemo. Where is your mother?"

"Dad I came to get you. I want to talk to you. "

"About everything right?"

"Dad mom said you didn't make much sense"

"Kyra when I first came I didn't know anything. I met Jake and Van the memories started to flood me. I remembered my other son I started searching for him. I got this brain tumour. Kyra I was so confused. My entire life fell apart my mom told me she wasn't my mother she told me I was adopted. She said she wanted to brag on having a child. She told me she never loved me. Then Barbra Jean told me the twins weren't mine. She said she didn't care she just wanted a father for them. But didn't want both boys. She said Matt was evil and he was going to have to live in the evil beanie baby forest. I still don't know what she meant by that. She sent him away.

I saw him often I made sure you kids did too. Just before I forgot everything I legally adopted the twins. I was coming back here to be with you guys. We were in a car accident. I forgot everything. Then I came here and you know what happened."

"Dad I believe you. Talk to mom. She needs to know."

"Thanks Kyra for understanding."

"Dad I lived with you and her until I was seventeen."

"Kyra was she good to you and the twins?"

"You never brought Matt over to the house. We went to the arcade or to mom's she loves the twins."

Chris nodded.

A nurse came in and removed the IV`s. she told Chris he could go home. She left to get his discharge papers.

Kyra drove her father home. He told her more about the accident and how he had been so confused. Kyra told him about his history with Reba.

"Mom is in your room looking at old photos." Kyra told him

Chris nodded and walked up stairs.

"Hi Red."

Reba smiled at Chris.

"Can I sit?"

Reba nodded

Chris sat on the bed. "you can call me Brock as a pet name."

Reba smiled at him.

Chris told her everything he had told Kyra.

Reba nodded she now understood why he had lied.

They sat in silence holding each other.

" I need chemo and it will be intense. Reba promise you will be with me?" Chris asked after a while.

"Chris I will be with you. I won't leave you"

Chris nodded.

" Brock you aren't wearing a hat?"

"No I don't care. I'm bald no big deal" he responded

Reba smiled at him she loved this new Brock. He was the man she dreamed of.

"Reba why are you looking at me like that?"

"When you were Brock you would have been so embarrassed about not having any hair"

"Well I'm still Brock just different."

Reba kissed her husband she loved him and was so glad to have him back.

Brock, No matter how you feel about Liz and John D now, they were loving grandparents to our children."

"Reba she told me she never loved me. She said she used me."

"Chris she did love or kids."

"Yeah."

"Chris you're the same man inside. You're the man I fell in love with and married. You are the father of our children. Your essence is still here. Brock why did you lie?"

"I never remembered then I saw you I wanted to start over again. I didn't want the past with the twins to haunt me. I knew I risked it coming back. But I wanted a second chance with the women I never stopped loving."

"I love you Brock."

"I love you too Reba. I always have."

Chris and Reba fell asleep. The next morning Chris awoke he saw Reba had gotten up he got up and went downstairs he stopped as he heard Reba talking to the twins she was telling them about the day they were born.

"Josh do you know I held you here in this house?"

"No."

"I did your dad came here to spend the night with Jake in the tree house. We made fun of your mom. Well I did but you smiled even then you were cute. Josh I never had anything against you."

"She said if I hadn't been a twin you would have liked me. She said you regretted her having us. Cause you wanted twins." Josh told her

"No Josh you boys were a unplanned blessing but you were not mistakes."

"I love daddy. Even if he isn't our real daddy"

"He loves me and treats me like a son. Reba can Josh and I call you mommy?"

"Sure."

Chris walked in "You remember the time Josh was little and you took him to the zoo?"

"Yes that was a nightmare." Reba responded

"That was Matt I often switched them they knew and we laughed about it." Chris replied smiling at the boys as he walked over to them he gave them a kiss on top of their heads.

Reba chuckled at that she had known that all along." Chris I knew when the baby wasn't Josh. I knew when I had Matt and I knew when I had Josh."

"BJ never did."

"Chris she isn't very bright."

Chris laughed and kissed Reba smack on the lips he responded softly in her ear," I love you red"

She kissed him back and responded, "I love you too Brock."

The weeks soon turned into a month Chris was getting sicker and weaker. The doctors told him the reminder of the tumour was responding well to chemotherapy and radiation.

"How do you feel Chris?" Reba asked him as she helped him into bed after he was sick. He was in the hospital for a week long session of chemo and radiation. This was his first for the week.

"Like I had the snot kicked of me." Chris told her letting his head hit the pillow

Reba rubbed his Arm she hated seeing him so sick.

"Reba thank you"

Reba rubbed his head "Chris you're my husband"

"I don't remember being married to you before and I'm sorry but I love you so much"

"I love you too. Are you feeling any better?" Reba asked him

"Not really" Chris said closing his eyes.

The kids walked in

"Dad are you okay?" Kyra asked

"Yes , I am doing well" Chris told them

They nodded

"I just feel very sick" Chris told them truthfully

"Daddy mommy is a good cook." Matt replied

"Yeah she makes us grilled cheese and Kyra sings songs with us. We sing the spice girls. But she sings the eye of the tiger with us" Josh told him

Chis nodded at the boys and smiled at Reba he was drifting in and out of sleep. He was exhausted from the radiation in the morning and chemo for eight hours it drained him. Of all his energy. The kids understood. They were very understanding.

Reba moved his bed down and covered him up. Hoping he would be better soon.

Josh looked at his father as he slept. Reba looked up at the seven year old who now was crying.

"Josh what is wrong?" Reba asked holding her arms out Josh and Matt went to them

"Is daddy going to live?" Josh asked as he and Matt were both crying

"Yes boys he is going to be fine. He needs to sleep. His body needs to rest."

" We like you as a mommy you are loving" Josh told her

Reba hugged him " I love you as my sons. You are also very loving" Reba said hugging them close she loved having the boys together she loved holding them close.

The days passed Reba and the twins grew closer. She and the twins had a solid bond. She loved taking them out in public and having them with her they were well behaved and Polite she often got complements on them she responded. "Yes Chris and I are very proud of them they are our Pride and Joy.

Josh and Matt ran into the kitchen to find their parents kissing

"Daddy are you okay?" Josh asked

"Yes today is a good day."

"Can we do something just the four of us we don't want to play with Lizzy." Matt said

"Actually how would you boys like to go to the beach have a picnic and just hang out together." Chris said

The boys cheered.

Chris and Reba spent the day with the twins.

Chris was sitting in the doctor's office or Reba was he was pacing. He had stopped chemo and radiation a few days ago he was praying he wouldn't need a 3rd round. Jake, Kyra, Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, Daniel, Matt and Josh were back at the house waiting for the news. Chris had the check-ups and was praying for good news.

Reba stood "Chris it will be okay I have a good feeling"

"I kinda do too"

Reba smiled and kissed the man she had always loved. This man was the man she was destined to be with.

"Christopher Mackenzie?" A doctor said coming out.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	10. Chapter 10

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris and Reba stood

Chris took a deep breath he spoke," Could you just tell me?" he asked

"The tumour is completely gone. You are in remission" the doctor told him.

Chris hugged Reba they shared a long kiss.

"I Love you Brock" Reba whispered in his ear

"I love you too red. Let's go home and tell our kids."

Reba drove home. Chris was in the passenger side just beaming. Reba could tell he was happy.

"Chris this is great news."

"Yeah. Want to go to Paris?"

"My Paris?"

"Yeah."

"Brock thank you thank you."

Chris nodded and smiled Reba was the only one to call him Brock.

"What about the kids?"

"They are coming. If you want them to."

"Yes Chris that would be great our first vacation as a family."

Chris nodded

Reba drove home. They got out of the car and walked in

"I'm in remission and Pack your bags we are going to Paris" Chris replied

The kids hugged him

"Now go pack." Chris told his kids.

They scattered as they went to pack.

"Brock how do you do things?" Reba asked as they were in their last night in Paris they were sitting on the couch in the room

"I have my ways besides it doesn't hurt Cheye and Van to watch the kids"

"Good thing they can order room service"

"They didn't have to I planned this night we have 8 hours to ourselves they are going to a party at Disneyland"

Reba smiled and moved closer to him

"Hey lets go in the hot tub it will it be fun?"

"Brock" Reba said hitting him

"Well it was"

"I know we have a twenty two year old, an eighteen year old, fourteen year old, and seven year old twins not to mention a one year old grandson and seven year old granddaughter."

"Reba I love you. No matter what. The twins are a blessing I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Jake was conceived in the hot tub" Reba said smiling

"You just had to say it" Chris told her

Chris laughed and moved closer "Kiss me my beautiful wife"

Reba smiled they stared to kiss

"EW!" they heard

Reba and Brock jumped they turned to see their kids

"Cheyenne what are you doing back here?" Brock asked

"It is raining" Josh said sitting beside Reba

Matt sat beside Chris.

Chris and Reba smiled they spent the rest of the time as a family.

This was her family they were all survivors. And if she had to be Reba Mackenzie that was fine she had the man whom she truly loved in her life and wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
